


Change The Words, Make Me Blind [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Tears". After learning that Zedd wrote Dahlia out of her life, Cara makes him cast a spell to help her remember an existence where they were broken together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change The Words, Make Me Blind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change The Words, Make Me Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960944) by [commoncomitatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoncomitatus/pseuds/commoncomitatus). 



> Since this is a rather long podfic to listen to, I'll just mention before someone commits to it that considering who the main character is there's bound to be at least some pain and torture to be found. Also a host of minor pairings along the way.

Chapter 1: Length: 00:45:42 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-01.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 2: Length: 00:45:37 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-02.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 3: Length: 00:43:49 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-03.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 4: Length: 00:45:37 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-04.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 5: Length: 00:41:26 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-05.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 6: Length: 00:42:34 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-06.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 7: Length: 00:50:46 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-07.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 8: Length: 00:46:42 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-08.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 9: Length: 00:46:53 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-09.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 10: Length: 00:45:50 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-10.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 11: Length: 00:53:33 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-11.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 12: Length: 00:45:07 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-12.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 13: Length: 00:50:47 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-13.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 14: Length: 00:49:06 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-14.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 15: Length: 00:43:22 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-15.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 16: Length: 00:46:57 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-16.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 17: Length: 00:43:43 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-17.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 18: Length: 00:48:33 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-18.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 19: Length: 00:45:14 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-19.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 20: Length: 00:45:16 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-20.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 21: Length: 00:50:20 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-21.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 22: Length: 00:50:54 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-22.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 23: Length: 00:46:02 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-23.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 24: Length: 00:47:03 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-24.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 25: Length: 00:48:44 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-25.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 26: Length: 00:50:39 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-26.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 27: Length: 00:47:59 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-27.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 28: Length: 00:51:17 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-28.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 29: Length: 00:52:40 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-29.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 30: Length: 00:47:49 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-30.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 31: Length: 00:46:22 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-31.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 32: Length: 00:51:32 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-32.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 33: Length: 00:47:38 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-33.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 34: Length: 00:46:21 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-34.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapter 35: Length: 00:53:15 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/CTWMMB-35.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
